Mr Unattainable
by Bommie
Summary: Though someone is holding him back without that person's own knowledge: Mikan. She binds Natsume to his beautiful past, making him drown in all the wonderful scenery when he is with her, but Ruka pulls him back to the present when he is with him.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I'm simply a writer. T for Natsume, Tsubasa and (somewhat) Mikan's potty mouths.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

I walk towards my best friend Natsume's hotel room which he shares with his cousin, Tsubasa, to wake them up. It's almost nine o'clock, and my parents keep complaining that they wanted to finish this day's tour; fast.

I guess that I see it as my job to make sure Natsume and Tsubasa are behaving well, since I' am the one who invited them to join this little vacation trip anyway.

Natsume and I rarely see each other, since he lives and studies at Tokyo, while I have grown-up at Hokkaido, where I also first met Natsume, and that was when we were five.

Whenever we talk to each other, either telephone or skype, I always feel happy. Since Tokyo is the heart of Japan's trend, and Hokkaido is at the far end of the map, Natsume is the one who keeps me updated about Tokyo.

I feel so happy that I have such a loving, adorable, best friend with a heart of gold. He always say that he's busy, so we rarely communicate these past months, but I' am glad that he decided to visit us here at Hokkaido.

"Natsume, man, it's vacation. Why the hell is your stupid girlfriend calling you?"

Tsubasa's voice stopped my prepared knucles to ram into their hotel room's door and wake them up.

"Shut up. It's not my fault that she's such a crazy bitch."

Um. I'm not really sure, but was that really Natsume?

"Nat-chan, watch your language. You wouldn't want Mikan-chan hearing that foul mouth of yours, yes?" Tsubasa remarks.

I hear Natsume snorting. "I said shut up. I don't give a fuck about what other people think about me and my personality."

"But what about your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend. Maybe she's just some random girl who got hold of my number. I don't give a rat's ass anyway. Now, leave me alone and go bug someone else. I need to take a bath before Mikan comes here." Natsume replies.

Tsubasa snickers, "Come ooonnnn, Nat-chan. Why are you so cold towards everybody? You even said you don't want to join this trip, but you still did."

"That's true. I don't want to be here. I'd rather be beating your ass at a video game."

I heard how Tsubasa grunted and laugh heartily all after another. "What about Mikan-chaan? You act like a fuckin' angel in-front of her."

"Because she's such a child and if I don't agree with her, she might cry."

I ran back to my hotel room, tears on my eyes as their conversation vibrated in my mind like a massaging chair. Natsume is a liar. A bastard. I can't believe that he places such an act in-front of me.

He's the biggest jerk EVER!

* * *

><p><strong>NARRATOR'S P.O.V<strong>

"Whaaat? She might cry? That's it?" Tsubasa continued with his questioning, ignoring the way Natsume glared at him, like he is ready to barbeque him to death, cousin or not.

"Because," Natsume turned around and walked to the bathroom, and before closing the door, he said, "I hate seeing precious beings cry."

Natsume slammed the door shut, and Tsubasa laughed. "You're such a lover boy! If your fans hear those words, I bet they'll jump for joy."

"Just fuck off." Were the last words Tsubasa heard from Natsume.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I was on hiatus for almost a year. Blame it on the internet connection. Sorry that I'm starting a new series, and just please know that this one is an experiment. It's not my usual 'i-describe-every-detail-even-the-friggin-ant' type of story. I know it's fast, but, meh. Please review. (I had my sister read this before posting it, she said it's quite similar to Skip! Beat.. I don't really know, because the song I'm listening to while writing this is Bubble Pop and Soulja Boy songs, and my inspiration is my own love life -_-)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"<p>

Ruka watches as the cute girl wearing a sailor uniform (typical girls who attract the perverts) runs off from the alley away from Ruka, Natsume, and a beaten-up pervert.

"Natsume, why are you suddenly helping people?" Ruka asks, eyeing as his best friend takes off the red cap off his raven hair and using it as if it's a fan to cool off his non-sweaty face.

"Violence is the answer for my hunger on letting out built-up stress and mental fatigue." He replied, as if he is some kind of prophet.

"Mental fatigue? You mean, whenever you act all cherubim-like towards your girl best friend from Hokkaido named Mikan Sakura? Is that mental fatigue?" Ruka scowls at Natsume as he shows off his trademark smirk.

"You shouldn't ask questions when you already know the answer."

Ruka rolls his eyes while looking at his wrist watch; 8:36 AM. They were already thirty-six minutes late for class, and from the look on Natsume's face, he looks like he wouldn't be happy after he beats up more people.

"Natsume, just tell me what happened. Did Mikan Sakura bitched on you that Tsubasa is hotter, or did she found out you are Natsume of the industry?"

Natsume growls and glares at Ruka, but the blond doesn't even flinch.

"Why does everyone keep on asking me questions!"

"You are asking questions yourself."

"Just.. fuck off!"

Ruka watches as Natsume began walking out of the alley, maybe to find another alley where the perverts are.

* * *

><p><strong>NATSUME'S P.O.V<strong>

This is the only way I might be able to vent my anger on: beating people up. I obviously cannot beat Ruka, he is my best friend, and Tsubasa is my cousin, that's also a no-no. So, maybe, acting like Superman may be the answer.

Ruka will not understand why I'm like this, why I feel so mentally fatigued. Ever since I came back from my three day stay at Hokkaido with Mikan, her parents and Tsubasa, people kept asking me why I'm so grumpy.

Even though I know I could trust Ruka, I know that he won't understand anyway. He didn't saw how Mikan avoided me, gave me short replies during a conversation, or the way she gave me a sad look.

I know that I don't have concrete evidence, but I still have this gut feeling that my best friend is mad at me. And, oh hell no, I just cannot let that happen, but I did, for the sake of not invading her personal space.

I ignored her awkward coldness towards me, and acted like the angelic fool that I play when I'm in-front of her. After coming home from the trip, I ignored my parents who are even rarely home, and locked myself inside my bedroom which I can't remember the last time using.

You see, being a sixteen year old student slash celebrity is hard. Add to that a family who isn't there for you through your hard times, the fan girls and media stalking you and now, your best friend seemingly mad at you and you can't ask her because you're scared she really IS mad at you.

"You should put your cap back on, unless you want to spend the entire day being followed by fan girls."

* * *

><p><strong>NARRATOR's P.O.V<strong>

Natsume turns around to see Ruka following him, eyes looking straight at him from under his long eyelashes. Natsume smiles a bit at the not-so-obvious concern from his blond best friend.

If Natsume had to rank his friends, Mikan and Ruka would be a tie. Mikan is the only person who reminds him of his peaceful past back at Hokkaido; the times when he didn't have worries and is just enjoying life.

Being with Mikan is utmost serenity for him. On instinct, he is reminded of his old self and acts it. Even though he wanted to let Mikan see who he is now, his past is holding him back.

Ruka, on the other hand, doesn't give a care of what his personality is. He helps Natsume cope with his life here in Tokyo and is always accepting him. Unlike most people, Ruka doesn't really give a shit about change. All he cares about so much are his animals.

And Natsume is severely in-need of someone like that when he first arrived to Tokyo; someone who will continue to support him in all his choices, giving advice or telling him that there is another way, but never holding him back.

Though someone is holding him back without that person's own knowledge: Mikan. She binds Natsume to his beautiful past, making him drown in all the wonderful scenery when he is with her, but Ruka pulls him back to the present when he is with him.

He keeps Natsume on his toes and away from his dreamland. Even if the past is more damn wonderful, he knows that he needs to move forward.

Natsume felt soft hands pulling his red cap from his hands and placing it on top of his head. A sigh. "Natsume listen to me carefully. If you don't stop day-dreaming, you will hit a pole and I'd have to drag a passed out celebrity. I certainly don't want that."

Ruka grumbles at him, and Natsume sees the blonde's mouth twitching.

Ruka would have looked bad ass like him, if it wasn't for the sole, emo-looking black rabbit earring he has (which is mostly hidden from the eyes of Ruka's sharp grandmother who prohibits him to looking like Tsubasa, even though she adores Natsume; who is the person responsible for said earring).

Ruka sees Natsume looking and scowls at him. "You still want me to wear that stupid skull earring?" Natsume raises his eyebrow, "What?" Ruka sighs. "Remember forcing me to wear the skull earring instead of this one?"

Natsume snickers, and Ruka ignores him. "Come on, you stupid Hyuuga. I thought you wanted to beat up more people?"

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>HOKKAIDO<strong>

"Your _Ispahan _doesn't have whip cream." Sumire says to her friend Mikan who is almost ready to serve her dessert to their teacher. Mikan snaps back to reality and cocks her head to the side. "Oh. Right."

Mikan's hand wonder around the rack of tubes of creams with French labels and descriptions. She picked out the white one and Sumire scoffs in disbelief. "Oh, god. I thought you were the best in French! That tube has MOCHA CREAM written in freaking bold!"

Mikan smiles sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I'm not being myself today." The seaweed-haired girl rolls her eyes. "Yes, yes." Mikan takes the correct cream and finishes her work while Sumire waits for her.

"I'm set. Let's go!" She says cheerfully. Sumire scoffs again at Mikan's mood swings. "Did something weird happened to you? Ever since you returned to that little trip of yours, you've been acting really weird."

Mikan looks at Sumire with a wary expression, but she also knows that she needs to get what is bothering her for days out of her chest. "Permy, I can trust you, right?" Sumire growls and bangs her fist at the metal table of their classroom's personal kitchen, surprising the other few students left there.

"Of course, you idiot! Why do you think I've been friends with you for the last ten years?" Sumire bellows. The other students wince at her loud voice, but knew better to not say a word to the seaweed-haired girl or they will taste her wrath.

In a millisecond, Sumire's face changed, "So, what is it?" Mikan sweat drops, though she now felt much more at ease to tell Sumire about it. They both walk out of the kitchen to bring their teacher, who is at the next freaking building, their work for grading.

As they walk, Mikan tells everything to Sumire.

"The bastard! How dare he!" Sumire says in a loud voice, causing the same reaction from the people walking around to act like those in the kitchen. Of course, like their classmates, no one would try to talk back with Sumire Shouda.

She is the captain of their school's cheerleading team, black belt at judo, her family owns a chain of luxurious and expensive hot spring hotels and rumours say that her boyfriend who is at Tokyo is the son of a Mafia boss.

They don't even know how such a naïve and sweet girl like Mikan Sakura became friends with someone so.. brute.

Sumire then stops, and Mikan does too. "Wait. Does the bastard have a name? You always refer to him as your childhood friend. He must have a name."

"His name is Natsume Hyuuga. He once lives here at Hokkaido before moving to Tokyo with his parents. He used to be here with his grandparents." Mikan replies back.

Sumire places one finger under her chin and looks up at the sky. "Natsume Hyuuga? Where have I heard that name.."

"From me of course!" Mikan chirps. Sumire lightly hits her upside down the head. "Don't be witty with me." They laugh together silently, both glad that the air is not heavy anymore with sadness.

When both girls went to climbing the stairs of the building, two other girls walked past them holding a portable television that looks like an iPhone. The two girls squealed in delight as it shown the hottest celebrity in Tokyo, and the most sought-out model of the world. They were very thankful that the show is on replay every morning since the show starts at late night.

"_And in the number one spot of Tokyo's Teen Royalty, no one else, but Natsume! Choosing to not use his last name is such a mysterious act, but we have come to the discovery that the sixteen year old actor and model is a Hyuuga! That is right folks! Everyone's favourite idol is actually the heir to one of the most richest companies in not only Japan, but the world! There will be more of Natsume Hyuuga after this break!"_

"Oh my~~! So Natsume-kun was not only handsome and talented, but also rich! He really is a prince!" Girl 1 said. Girl 2 gushes with a nod. "Yeah, yeah! I'll be sooo jealous if he had a girlfriend!"

A teacher suddenly approaches them with a stick. "You girls! No cell phones allowed at the grounds during class time!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that's a wrap! No Mikan and Natsume interaction, but this story doesn't only revolve around the two of them. **I also want to make it clear that Mikan is a student studying at a cooking academy. She belongs to the 'patisserie department' with Sumire.** Some of the characters were quite OOC, and I think that the yaoi fangirl in me is making Ruka and Natsume too sweet to each other -_- Well, this will be quite an angsty or dramatic fic and will not just revolve with Mikan and Natsume.. **Thank you for all the alerts, favourites and reviews! I hope this chapter doesn't bore you or is lame. Please review!**


End file.
